


Some Sanders Sides Snippets

by Ray_Rambles



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddles, Gang AU, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lies, detrayal, lots of stuff my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Rambles/pseuds/Ray_Rambles
Summary: Just a drabble to get the creativity flowing.





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble to get the creativity flowing. Also, my partner asked for this so I really wanted to write this ;D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has an Anxiety attack and a hero comes prepared.

Virgil could feel the pressure building up inside his chest. The immense feeling of not enough air getting through. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Practically running from the living room into his own room he slammed the door before falling to his knees.

With his back to the door, he tried to breathe but his lungs just keep letting air out and not letting it in. Sobs escaped his mouth without air he felt like he was collapsing from the inside out.

  
He slipped back and forth, between feeling only the tightness in his throat while he choked on sobs or his lungs burning.

  
So it is, He supposes when you're drowning in air.

  
His door clicked open but he was too wrapped up in his shaking to notice the hands pulling him out of his wrapped up ball. How they began rubbing soft circles on his back and arm. The soft words were spoken to him, helping him into a steady pattern of breathing.  
“Virgil, can you tell me three things you can see?” The voice asked gently.

  
“D-door… h-hallway… lights.” He managed.  
“Good job, what about four things you can feel?”

  
“Carpet… S-Sleeves. Hands…” Virgil paused taking in a shaky breath, “breath… and warmth.”

  
“Amazing, you did amazing Virgil.” He finally recognized it as the Prince's voice. “How do you feel?”

  
“Like a bus was dropped on my lungs.” Virgil choked out taking a deep breath.

  
“Hey, in for four seconds. Hold for seven seconds. Let out for eight. Can you do that for me?”

  
Virgil nodded and began the breathing exercises. Once he was able to get it down for times perfectly his breathing went to normal.  
Roman smiled as he rubbed Virgil’s back, “you did great.”

  
“I had an anxiety attack, at what point was I doing great?” Virgil snapped.

  
“Hey, you have no control over that. The process of getting through one of those is burdening, you did great.” Roman complimented Virgil. They fell into a comfortable silence as Roman rubbed his back. Just sitting in Virgil’s doorway.

  
…

  
“How did you know… how to handle that?” Virgil finally spoke up, his voice soft.

  
“Well… I wanted to prepare myself, In case I ever saw you having an attack. With you joining the family, I didn’t want you to have to deal with those alone anymore.” Roman said sheepishly.

  
Virgil nodded jerkingly, tears drying up on his face he leaned his head on Romans shoulder.

  
Anxiety attacks suck.

But they suck less with you.


	2. Antagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets another bad guy

"So we have another bad guy," Roman spoke.   
  
"Not exactly a positive, Roman," Thomas remarked.   
  
"True, but we have another plot point!" He cheered.   
  
"Wait, wait a minute. What do you mean?" Virgil asked.   
  
"We can’t carry on a plot if we all get along. We need someone to give us problems." Roman explained.   
  
"Not that, another bad guy?" Virgil questioned, "are you saying I was the villain?"   
  
"Well, you weren't exactly a protagonist," Roman said.   
  
"It's true before your redemption arc you were the villain of the group. Though now you are like a close friend, we can all join together and bring an end to Deceits evil." Logan explained.   
  
"Is that what you guys did with me?" Virgil growled lowly.   
  
"Well, sort of yes, though it was mostly a moment of understanding for us all, in how needed you are Virgil in Thomas's everyday life."   
  
"So... if I wasn't useful, like Deceit is... would you guys not have tried to... redeem me?" Virgil asked.   
  
"Well, we didn't redeem you, but if there was no possibility of you helping us than no. Probably not." Logan shrugged.   
  
Virgil looked down at the floor disappointed. "So... do you guys even care about me?" Virgil looked up, something was changing in his voice.   
  
The group traded looks of concern, "of course we do, Kiddo!" Patton smiled.   
  
"they love you, Virgil." A shiver went down his spine, there Deceit was.   
  
The group traded looks once more on edge.   
  
"You... I thought you guys cared..." Virgil's voice broke.   
  
"We do!" Patton cried out and Virgil hissed.   
  
"So I've just been the bad guy to you all this whole time?" He yelled.   
  
"No, Virgil you aren't a bad guy!" Roman defended.   
  
"Not now, but I was! Just an antagonist to make you guys look good!" Virgil's voice was becoming distorted as Thomas grew anxious, "making me feel heard was easier than dealing with me huh? Lying to me?" Deceit smirked.   
  
"Virgil, please calm down-" Thomas begged.   
  
"Don't use my name, you guys... I can't believe I trusted you guys with my name." Virgil looked at them all with disgust, "I can't believe I loved you guys." With that, Virgil and Deceit sunk out.   
  
They wanted an antagonist.   
  
Well, they just got two.


	3. Not as Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking Prompts on my tumblr @ray-rambles
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t think you’re as dark as you want people to believe." With prinxiety

Virgil believes that doors were made for a reason. To keep things out, metaphorically and physically. So when asked if he was upset when Roman barged into his room and saw him dancing to twenty-one pilots, the answer would be simple. Duh.

He had his headphones blasting in his ears as he went around his room cleaning and reorganizing stuff. He hadn't heard his door open or seen the prince standing there watching with a smile as he danced around and lip-synced to the lyrics. He missed the impressed look on his face as Virgil rapped out the lyrics and paused in his dance as the bass dropped. He missed the little chuckle that fell from Romans lips as Virgil made a face and hand gestures to go with the lyrics. He didn't miss the soft smile Roman had on as he finally noticed Roman standing in his doorway. His headphones fell off as he panicked, terrified. "Ever heard about knocking, Princey?" Virgil hissed.

"We both know you would never have heard me over your PG 13 music." Roman smirked, "That was... something."

"Breath a word about this to anyone and you're going to be missing a kidney the next time you wake up." Virgil threatened.

Roman shot his hands up in defeat with a smile on, "your secret is safe with me, Hot Topic. I just came in to borrow some eyeliner."

"It's next to my mirror," Virgil grumbled as he crossed his arms, the faint blush on his cheeks dying down.

"Why thank you," Roman strides over and grabbed the eyeliner. "You have saved this prince's makeup extravaganza, once more!" He paused by the doorway. "Virgil?"

"What?" Virgil growled.

"I don't think you're as dark as you want people to believe." Roman smiled.

Virgil's glare weakened in a moment of shock before he covered it up with a scoff, "whatever."

Roman smiled and walked out of Virgil's room. Maybe he wasn't an emo nightmare after all.


	4. Oh Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have five people trying to kill us right now, what are we supposed to do?" "Actually, it's more like eight." "Oh, sorry I wasn't specific enough!" Gang au Logan and Virgil.

Virgil was crouched down next to a dumpster trying to catch his breath. He should have known this would have happened, Deceits gang jumped them in the streets just outside their safe house. He should have seen this coming yet, he failed them once again.

"Virgil calm down." Logan was next to him suddenly, he wasn't alone, thank god.

"We have like five people trying to kill us right now and you want me to calm down?" Virgil yelled over the sound of gunshots. The police would show up any minute now. 

"Actually it's more like eight people." Logan corrected him.

They sat in silence in for a minute, just the casual siren or gunshot being heard.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't specific enough!" Virgil snapped at him and Logan rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, be dramatic in what might be your final moments," Logan remarked.

"NOT HELPING LOG- Holy shit!" Virgil fumbled with his gun and pointed it at the two figures who ran into their ally. 

"Don't shoot, for the love of Disney do not shoot." Roman waved his hands.

"Dammit Roman don't go running around during a shootout!" Virgil yelled.

"Language," Patton spoke up.

"Now is not the time, Padre." Roman scolded him, "So what's the plan?"

"We fight fire with fire I guess." Virgil pulled out his gun once more and counted the bullets in his clip. 

"That isn't a reasonable plan." Logan sighed but pulled out his gun as well.

"Too late, Pocket Protector," Virgil smirked as they formulated a plan. Deceit would pay for this.


	5. Be Responsible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you drunk?” With Platonic Moxiety

Patton was up late, he couldn’t sleep for some reason, it was like this feeling at the back of his head as if something was off. He headed to the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard the front door click. Walking out of the kitchen he was a figure sneaking over to the stairs, “Hello?” The figure jumped startled, Patton immediately recognized the figure as, “Virgil?”

Virgil turned around, “sup.” He gave an awkward peace sign.

“What are you doing up, why were you outside?” Patton asked concerned.

“I went out,” Virgil mumbled.

“Out where?” Patton titled his head.

Virgil shrugged, “went to go chill.” Virgil mumbled his words with a slight slur.

Patton stared at Virgil in the dark for a moment. “Are you... drunk?”

“No you are,” Virgil mumbled.

Patton crossed his arms, “I’m not drunk kiddo. You weren’t driving were you?”

Virgil shook his head very dramatically and lost balance, “Woah-Woah.”

Patton sighed and was at Virgil's side helping him to the couch, “I’ll get you some water, kiddo.”

“Thanksss daddd.” Virgil drew out the syllables.

Patton chuckled and headed to the kitchen, returning he noticed Virgil was asleep. Patton placed the glass on the coffee table and draped a blanket over Virgil. He patted his head comforting and left his room. They would need to talk about this in the morning.


	6. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation, Disguises, Implied NSFW, Deceit character

 

Virgil was sitting on the couch in the commons, scrolling through Tumblr when Roman entered the room. "Hello Hot Topic, how are you this evening?"

  
Virgil glanced up at Roman, looking charming as usual, something softer in his voice tonight, "I'm fine, can't sleep so I came out here to chill." It was getting pretty late.

  
Roman nodded and stepped behind the couch, bringing his mouth to Virgil's ear, "maybe I could help with that?" He purred.

  
Virgil froze.

  
Did Roman want him? To help him? Sleep? With him?

  
"Oh?" Virgil questioned.

  
"Come on Panic at the Everywhere, you can't deny the little thing we've had going on for so long. The constant teasing and riling up." Romans' voice was in a low whisper.

  
"Mmh..." Virgil agreed, his heart pounding in his chest.

  
"How about we go to your room? Hm?" Roman asked husky and Virgil nodded standing up. Within no time Roman's mouth was on his neck, his back on the bed and it was getting heated.

  
Then morning came and Virgil found his bed cold and alone. Roman was nowhere to be seen. With a pout he got up and showered, making sure there were no visible marks, and oh boy there were marks from last night. He headed downstairs for breakfast. Roman paid him no attention like usual and Virgil sat down feeling disappointed.

  
"Morning Jack Smellington, glad you decided to join the living this morning," Roman remarked with a smirk. Virgil stared at him confused, "it was a nickname Verge."

  
"Now play nice Roman, I understand we are all on edge but that doesn't mean we should be starting fights." Patton scolded the creative side as he served breakfast.

  
"Right, my apologies Virgil, I wasn't trying to start anything I just know you usually sleep in. You must have slept well then?" Roman asked.

  
"Um... yeah I guess," Virgil remarked, why was Roman acting so odd? Did he want to act like nothing happen? Then why was he being so rude?

  
"Glad, I slept quite well myself last night. Went to bed at eight so that we could get the creativity flowing for today!" Roman cheered.

  
"Wait, eight?" Virgil asked. That... was a lie, right?

  
"Yes, after serenading myself I went to bed. Have to be well rested to be able to create." Roman smiled.

  
"Well kiddos, I'm glad you all slept well!" Patton beamed and everyone ate breakfast.

  
Had Virgil dreamt up last night? Was he that desperate? If certainly felt real, the bruises and scratches were certainly there. He went down the stairs with a limp for sure and couldn't sit comfortably. But looking at Roman he seemed fine. Had he removed any marks of last night? Did he not want to remember?  
Virgil shook his head as he realized he was staring at Roman, who noticed as well, "you alright there, J.D-elightful?"

  
"I'm- I'm fine. Just groggy, I guess." Virgil mumbled and stared down at his food.  
The nicknames weren't aggressive, so Roman didn't hate him. But then why was he acting so strange?

  
Breakfast was soon over and the sides left to do their individual things. Virgil had caught up with Roman down the hallways to ask him what was going on, "Hey Roman, I have a question."

  
Roman turned to the anxious side and smiled curiously, "yes, Virge?"

  
"Um... you were mentioning last night... this is gonna sound weird but... did you regret it?" Virgil asked nervously.

  
"Regret what?" Roman asked confused, "Virgil I was asleep all last night I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

  
Virgil tilted his head confused, "last night, you know... you walked in on me in the commons, you offered-" Virgil cut himself off with a realization.

  
Virgil isn't the only night owl in the mind palace.

  
Virgil stared into space, the realizations dooming in on him, memories of last night, the hands all over his body, the scrapes of hands and teeth down his back and shoulders, bruises on his thighs and neck. Teeth marks on his hips. It was all an illusion, so much worse than a dream. It was not Roman with him last night.

  
It was Deceit.

  
"Virgil? Are you alright?" Roman brought a hand to Virgil's shoulder and he leaped back, "what's wrong?"

  
"Don't touch me- oh god." Virgil's voice broke as his body shuddered, sobs breaking down his wall as tears spilling. He bolted for his room, slamming the door closed and locking it. He fell for it once more, his desires and thoughts tricked him into believing that was real, that Roman actually wanted him. He played into Deceits hand like a fool and he now has that manipulative, monsters prints on him, marks and bruises practically a branding of his property. He was scarred, oh so scarred forever. He was on the floor sobbing, trying to breathe but his lungs wouldn't work, they burned so badly he wanted anything to get it to stop. To make the thoughts and feelings to go away. There was a knock on his door but for the life of him, Virgil couldn't do a thing.

 

 


	7. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep pays a visit

Thomas turned for must have been the billionth time that night. He was getting restless, no he already was. Sleep was nowhere in sight for what it seems so he sat up in his bed. Too tired to go downstairs he just called the sides into his room. The four appeared in their bedroom attire besides Virgil.

"Thomas- what are you doing? You know a prince needs his beauty sleep!" Roman complained.

"Seems sleep can only do so much," Virgil mumbled.

"Is everything alright Kiddo?" Patton asked with a yawn.

"No, I can't sleep." Thomas cried out.

"How come?" Logan asked.

"That's what I would like to know, Virgil?" Thomas turned his attention to the anxious side hiding in the corner, all eyes turned to him.

"Wait- what? Why are you asking me?" He asked nervously.

"You've kept him up before." Roman pointed out.

Virgil dropped his gaze disappointedly. "Wait, guys lets restart." Thomas picked up on Virgil's panic, "how is everyone?"

"I'm alright Kiddo!" Patton smiled.

"Living the dream, literally." Roman winked.

"I'm satisfied." Logan shrugged.

"I'm fine." Virgil mumbled, "though could you turn the lights on? It's freaking me out."

Thomas nodded and reached over to his night light, turning it on allowed everyone a better view of each other. Thomas noticed the paw print design on Patton's sweats, The dark stripes on slogans and the stars on Romans. He also noticed Virgil had no eyeshadow on and the dark circles were natural. "Virgil, buddy you alright? Anything you want to talk about?"

Virgil sighed, "Alright there's just a lot on my mind right now, but I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

"It's fine, Virgil. You know we are here for you at any given moment." Logan soothed him.

"I know a lot of crazy stuff happened today, but if you want to talk about something you can Virgil. You have a right to worry as much as any of us do." Thomas brought up.

"Well... I'm nervous-" just then the door to Thomas's bedroom slapped open scaring everyone. In waltz none other than himself, Sleep.

"Hey Gurls!" He greeted with a wave.

"Who's that?" Thomas asked.

"Sleep," Logan answered. The side strolled in taking a seat on Thomas's bed, scrolling through his phone aimlessly.

"Wait- Sleep is a side?" Thomas questioned.

"Nah sweetie, I'm too hardcore for these gals." Sleep spoke.

"No, Sleep is not a side. He's more so, a creation." Patton explained and all eyes were on Roman.

"What? Sleep is not a creation, he's a state of mind!" Roman pointed at Logan.

"Actually Sleep is both the body and mind." Logan corrected.

"Actually, tbh I'm a part of the subconscious. Also the name’s Remy." Sleep butted in. "So how are all of you?"

"Tired." Thomas answered, "where have you been? It's 1 am!"

"I was out." Sleep explained.

"Out? I needed you and you weren't there!" Thomas complained.

"Ugh, you are being so clingy right now. I don't need this stress in my life." Remy stood up, then he spotted Virgil. "O M G, Anxiety is that you?" Sleep exclaimed.

Virgil's eyes widened in terror, "Uh..."

"I didn't recognize you! It's been forever, I love the darker eyeshadow! And that jacket, so bold and rebellious!" Remy purred, tugging on Virgil's jacket a little.

Roman stifled a laugh as the sides watched what was going on. "What's happening?" Thomas asked confused.

"Virgil and Remy have a very intimate relationship." Roman joked.

"No, we don't!" Virgil squirmed as Remy nuzzled into his neck, "help me, Now!"

Roman snorted, "you look like you can handle it, tiger."

"Roman I swear-" Virgil was cut off by a low snore. Remy was still wide awake, but Thomas was out like a light.

"It appears, now that Remy has returned Thomas was able to fall asleep," Logan explained.

"So we just gotta keep Remy here?" Patton asked.

"How?" Virgil questioned as he tried to squirm out of Remy hold.

"You seem to be doing so, Virge." Roman pointed out with a smile, "catch up with your boyfriend why don't you?"

"We aren't together!" Virgil hissed.

The flush on Virgil's face must have been obvious in the light, especially because he was pretty sure he heard Remy mew into his ear. Patton had turned Thomas's lamp off and the sides sunk down with Remy joining them. They all appeared in the mindscapes living room, where Remy has readjusted his hold on Virgil and was hugging him with his face buried into his neck.

"Aw! This is so cute!" Patton had whispered.

"I have to agree, this is incredibly precious." Logan smiled.

"I hate all of you," Virgil growled as Patton had taken a photo of the two. "So What now?"

"Well, we need to go to sleep or else Thomas won't obtain the full effect of sleep. First, though his schedule, we are behind on his sleep schedule by a few hours-" Remy had interrupted with amumbled apology-I, "he doesn't have anything going on in the morning though so although it isn't ideal, it would be wise to sleep in."

"And what about him?" Roman gestured to Remy who was still curling into Virgil, trying to get closer.

"Well he doesn't seem to be planning on leaving Virgil's side anytime soon, so I don't think Thomas waking up will be an issue. Virgil do you mind taking Remy to your room?" Logan asked.

"Yes! Yes I do mind! He won't let go of me!" Virgil complained.

"I'm sorry Virgil, but Thomas needs to sleep and we can't risk Remy leaving again." Patton explained

Virgil sighed, "fine. You guys owe me big time for this."

"And you owe Remy a date." Roman winked earning another glare from Virgil.

"Not funny." He growled.

“Well, we should all go to bed, Virgil we will repay you for taking care of Remy, another day.” Logan promised and headed up stairs with Patton.

Virgil rolled his eyes, “come on sleep, let’s go er… sleep.”

Remy mewed once more and refused to move, “I don’t wanna.”

Virgil sighed, “we sort of have to move from here at least. Just upstairs come on.” Remy shook his head.

“Could always carry him upstairs,” Roman smirked.

“Hell no! I could trip and fall, we could both get hurt! Not happening.” Virgil hissed.

“Can’t we just sink down into your room?” Remy asked.

“We can, but do you even know how to sink down?” Roman asked and Remy shrugged.

“Let’s just go upstairs please, I’m not carrying you.” Virgil began making his way towards the stairs and Remy practically yelped at being separated from him. Virgil hates how clingy he was, all the contact and attention was unusual.

The three walked down the hall to Virgil’s room, he hated having people in his room but he doubted he could convince Remy to stay put. “Don’t be too rambunctious now.” Roman teased.

Virgil looked back at him, “we aren’t together- Woah!” Remy had fallen onto the bed dragging Virgil with him, on top of him actually.

“Yikes, wait for me to close the door at least!” Roman teased once more.

“ROMAN!” Virgil hissed.

The next morning Virgil woke up to an abrupt knocking at his door. Sitting up with a groan he was out of it, when had he fallen asleep last night? He wasn’t even tired, was too anxious to plan on sleeping that night. Opening the door Patton was smiling at him, “Morning Kiddo! Breakfast is down stairs.”

“Thanks Patton, I’ll be down on a minute.” Virgil closes his door and headed to his bathroom, where he heard his shower was running, Remy must have been using it. Turning to his mirror he was going to apply his usual eyeshadow when he noticed something was different. Something was missing…

He didn’t have dark bags under his eyes. They were gone, vanished. His eyes weren’t red with irritation, his neck wasn’t cracking from stiffness. He felt well rested he got up rather quickly, it usually would have taken him hours to get out of bed. He felt amazing! It was unnerving.

“You know, you look quite well without the eyeshadow.” Remy spoke, peeking his head out from beside the shower curtains.

“Thanks…” Virgil mumbled and began washing his face.

Shuffling downstairs for breakfast he crossed his arms when Roman let out a snort, “nice Pj’s hot topic.”

Virgil glared at him confused and looked down at himself, he was in a pair of plaid purple sweats and a dark black shirt. His Jacket was nowhere to be seen, answering his question on why he was so cold. “I-“ he never changed-

“Morning!” Remy bounded in with his hair done and new clothing. He materialized an ice coffee and sat with everyone at the table, Patton served breakfast. “How did everybody sleep?”

“Quite well!” Roman cheered.

“It appears Thomas is well rested despite last night's events.” Logan pointed out.

“What about you Jack Smellington? I know you are our lovely insomniac.” Roman teased.

Virgil was pushing food around plate and shrugged, “I slept alright.”

“You two didn’t stay up too late now did you?” Roman was trying to make a joke causing Remy to snort and Virgil to glare at him.

“Still not funny, Roman.” Virgil mumbled.

“Right well, Thomas has a lot on his plate today with creating the next video script, so I’m afraid I must cut this breakfast short.” Roman stood.

“Oh bummer.” Virgil spoke sarcastically. The royal left to his bedroom to prepare.

The rest of the group stayed eating breakfast when Logan finally spoke up, “So Remy, how long are you planning on staying in the mind palace? I wasn’t even aware you could be in here.”

Remy shrugged, “only for the weekend. Need to refuel for a bit then hit the road.”

“You’ll still maintain Thomas’s sleep schedule, right?” Logan asked.

“Sureee.” Remy mumbled and stood up collecting everyone’s finished plates.

“Oh I’ve got that kiddo!” Patton smiled.

“It’s the least I can do, with you guys letting me crash here for the weekend.” Remy began doing the dishes and Virgil took it as his chance to slip away.

Heading down the hallway to his room he bumped into Roman, “Hello, Emo Nightmare.” He smirked, “get sick of your boyfriend that quickly?” Virgil glared at Roman, he's been on edge and it felt like everyone was treating him like a joke! A snarl slipped out at Roman as Virgil slipped by. “Wait Virgil.” Roman called out and he turned to face him.

“What?” Virgil hissed.

Roman sighed, “I’m sorry for teasing you so much about this. It was all meant in good fun, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

Virgil sighed as well and rolled his eyes, some of the tension slipped off of his shoulders, “it’s fine, Roman. I get you didn’t mean it. I’m just… tense.”

Roman nodded, “Well you can always come speak to one of us, if something’s on your mind.”

Virgil shrugged, “it’s just… doesn’t feel like that right now. I get you guys are trying to make me feel heard. But last night wasn’t cool, you guys instantly went back to blaming me, it was terrifying. I thought we were back at ground zero. It made everything feel like- like it was all a dream, ya know?” Virgil let out a breath, he didn’t mean to be ranting to the prince, yet here he was.

Roman nodded understandably, “your right, I’m so sorry we made you feel that way. I want to say it’s a force of habit but that doesn’t make it any better. I- We’ll work on treating you better, Virgil. I promise.”

Virgil nodded, “Thanks.”

“How about, after I help Thomas here, you come by my room and we can talk about what was keeping you up last night.” Roman smiled.

Virgil glared at Roman, “Is that another euphemism about me and Remy f-“

“No! I meant what was on your mind, keeping Thomas up? About you know who.” Roman whispered and the hallways suddenly felt eerie.

A sense of dread rushed over Virgil, “oh, right.” He sighed, “that still needs to be dealt with.”

“I don’t think there is any way to deal with him. He’s here to stay now I guess, as long as Thomas accepts that part about himself.” Roman sighed, “Lets not dread on that now, I should be heading over to Thomas.”

 “Good luck,” Virgil gave Roman as two finger salute and headed down the hallway to his room. At least last night wasn’t totally restless.


	8. The several times Princey Flirted. The one time Virgil flirted Back.

Roman spotted Virgil on the couch scrolling through his phone. Hatching the plan he approached the anxious side on the couch.  
"Are you from Heaven?" He asked with a smirk.

Virgil looked up from his phone unamused, "Yeah, I'm a ghost. I died ten years ago, just like that pickup line." Roman was taken back and frowned as Virgil slipped away. That wasn't exactly as planned.

 

Roman was at the kitchen table, resting his head in his palm as he admired Virgil from afar. Patton took notice of Virgil's uncomfortable squirming under Roman's gaze. Patton approached Roman, "Roman, why are you looking at Virgil like that?"

Roman didn't move his dream-like gaze, "I’m going to stare at him until he feels so awkward that he has to talk to me."

Patton bites his lip in worry, "Um, kiddo, that’s not how Virgil works..."

"Shush, padre" Roman held up a hand. Virgil let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, walking past Roman he stopped in front of him. Roman smiled, his plan had worked-

Virgil winded up and punched Roman in the face. Returning to his room pissed off. Patton let out a chuckle, "I did tell you, Roman."

Roman clutched his cheek in disbelief, "Did he just fucking deck me?"

 

Patton knocked at Roman's door concerned. The side answered the door with a charming smile. "Roman... You're making Virgil uncomfortable."

Roman frowned, "What! How?"

"He said you were acting weird all day." Patton had a sad smile on.

"I've just been dropping hints that I'm single."

 

Half an hour earlier.

 

Virgil opened the door to Roman's room, "Patton sent me to tell you dinner is ready-"

Roman was laying across the piano in his room, a single red rose in his mouth, "I’m single."

 

“I’ve been very subtle!” Roman exsplained.

”Well, I’m afraid you’re going to need to stop it. Kiddo, you’re upsetting him.” Patton frowned.

 

 

Roman was pacing in front of Logan in the living room, the logical side wanted some help asking out Patton. "Okay, while that was good, Logan. You need another pickup line, but what?"

Virgil had been sitting on the couch not paying much attention when he decided to speak up, "Are you the sun? Because you light up my life."

Roman looks over at Virgil in astonishment, he briefly fixed his composure, "Well, are you the earth? Because I feel a pull towards you."

Logan sat between the two on the couch, he began writing down notes. Virgil didn't look up from his phone, "Even if there wasn’t gravity on Earth, I would still fall for you."

Roman was turning a shade of bright red, "W-well that would make me the ground because I would always catch you!"

"Ground? I’d say you’re more of a moon because I want to gaze up at you all night." Virgil shrugged. Roman began sputtering, Logan decided to leave the two alone. Virgil threw his head back onto the couch looking up at the ceiling, "Your eyes are more beautiful than any of the billions of stars that I have seen."

"w-well….the-I…nnnnnn" Roman was beet red, where had this come from?

Virgil looked up finally with a smirk and then looked around the room "When did Logan leave?"


	9. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re working, but can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”
> 
> Analogical

The only noise filling Logan’s room was the occasional ticking of his clock, Newton’s cradle at his desk and the scratching of his pen against his notepad. He was in charge of making the new schedule, with most of his friends having jobs, schooling or otherwise a life, it was difficult to make it flexible for everyone.

He’d lost track of time, the annoying ache of his stomach was distracting. At one point he reached out and stopped the cradle on his desk, it was less soothing now and more so annoying. Then his phone lit up- usually, he would have it nowhere near him at such a time but he was desperate for a distraction.

Surprisingly, it was a text from Virgil. Clicking it open he hummed while reading it over,

Virgil: I know you’re working, but can I come over?

Virgil: because I miss your face.

Logan chuckled momentarily before texting back a reply, soon his door opened up and Virgil tiptoed inside. “Yo.”

Logan nodded in acknowledgment, “hello Virgil.”

“I brought you food, I assumed you haven’t eaten today yet.” Virgil dropped a plate with a sandwich on it down on top of Logan’s notepad.

Logan sighed with relief, “you’re a life savior, Virgil.”

“Tell me about it,” Virgil mumbled with a smirk. “Dude, you won’t make any progress on the schedule if you overwork yourself like this. Take a break, I’m sure you’ll be able to work this stuff out later.” Virgil sat against Logan’s desk with his arms crossed.

Logan sighed and pushed the notepad away, “fine. I’ll resume that tomorrow.”

Virgil smiled, “Good, now want to go read or something?”

Logan smiled back, “I would love to.”


	10. Snippets Within The Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations I couldn't turn into a full snippet.

Patton sat next to Logan on the couch, according to Roman this pickup line was destined to work. "So... kiss me if I'm wrong but Pluto's still a planet right?"

Logan slammed his book shut causing Patton to jump in surprise, "Falsehood." Patton raised an eyebrow in concern. Suddenly a projector appeared out of nowhere and Logan stood up with a pointer stick. "Pluto. Is. Still. A. Planet."

"Oh dear..." Patton muttered.

Virgil walked out to grab a snack from the kitchen when he witnessed Logan giving Patton a very emotionally charged lecture about how Pluto was still a planet in his eyes. He just slowly backed down the hallway in terror.

* * *

 

“I’m bored!” Thomas whined to the sides, all throughout his living room trying to entertain themselves. “Roman, What should we do?” 

 

Roman sighed frustratedly, “I don’t know! I can’t think of anything.”

 

Patton gasped, “we should go to the zoo! I’ve always wanted to pet a penguin!”

 

“Patton, you can’t pet the animals at the zoo, you’re talking about a petting zoo, but those usually don’t have penguins,” Logan explained.

 

Patton sat up, “Every Zoo is a petting zoo if you aren’t a little bitch.” Everyone stared in shock at the fatherly side as he sank out.

 

“That wasn’t totally terrifying,” Virgil mumbled.

* * *

  
  


Virgil opened his room door out to the hallway to be greeted by rose petals leading him down the stairs. With a sig he followed them all the way to the kitchen, it was simply lit with candles, there stood Roman with a bouquet. “What’s this?”

 

Roman smiled at Virgil, “You’re the man of my dreams, Virgil.”

 

Virgil shrugged, “Nightmares are dreams too Princey.”

 

Roman frowned, “V, Noooo.” 

 

Virgil let out a snort before walking over to Roman, “Come here you big dork.” He pulled the prince in for a soft kiss, smiling into it.

* * *

  
  
  


Virgil entered the mindscape, hopping over the couch he sat down beside Patton, “sup.”

 

“Hey kiddo, where have you been?” Patton asked casually as he flipped through channels on the tv.

 

“I just ended a five-year relationship,” Virgil spoke casually as he scrolled through his phone.

 

Patton turned to him wide-eyed, “Kiddo are you okay?”

 

Virgil looked up at Patton and shrugged, “Yeah I’m fine, wasn’t my relationship.” 

 

Patton sighed with relief then turned back to him concerned, “whose relationship?”

 

Then Remy entered the mindscape, “guess who’s single and ready to mother fucking mingle!” 

 

Virgil smirked as Patton watched sleep with a slightly terrified smile, “oh, well glad he’s taking it well.”

* * *

 

 


End file.
